Pokemon Chronicles: A Glazed Lie
by DreParker03
Summary: Finally, it strats. In the world of Pokemon, anthro-Pokemon have started to rise. However, not many have accepted them. We turn to the first part of the saga; a young female Luxray makes a team of fighters to take on the people she once feared. Rated M for (later on) crude humor and a few mature themes. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone. DreParker03 back with a brand new story about Pokemon Chronicles, a new section where stories about your favorite ROM Hacks turned Anthro-Pokemon. So we begin with Pokemon Chronicles: A Glazed Lie, taking place in the Pokémon Glazed world. Hope you enjoy them.**

" _It's been 7 years since I've been here. Let's get right into this,"_ I thought.

Hello. My name is Delta. I am a 12 year old female Luxray whose been running around the whole Tunod region trying to escape from humankind. Why? Because many humans refuse to welcome in a new group of people, anthro-Pokémon or gijinkas. We basically are half humans who either sprung up from humans and Pokémon mate, or by genetic mutation.

Back to the story, 5 years ago, I was being hunted down by a bunch of scientists who wanted to test on me and my friends. 5 years later, I return to the place I once ran from. A place of fear. A place of terror. I return to Glenwood Town's lab in order to form a team strong enough to defeat the humans who chased us away from society.

Back onto the story:

"Hello. Is anyone here?" I asked, entering the forsaken lab. It was covered in spider webs and dust. The machines were coated with dust and they failed to work. Over in the left corner, I saw three silhouettes crouched together. As I walked towards them, I noticed what they were. There was a Bagon, a Mudkip and a Treecko.

"Hello!" I shouted. I quickly realized I shouldn't have. I have a real big problem in life. I shout a bit too much and a bit too loudly. I had startled the poor creatures. They jumped up and huddled together in fear.

"Who is it there?" the Treecko asked. She seemed the smallest of the group. She was also a Shiny Pokémon.

"Don't worry. It's just me," I replied.

"Who's you?"

"Me. Delta," I replied. I hated it when people couldn't recognize me.

"Wait," the Mudkip asked," You mean the Delta. The one who escaped from Team Fusion? Wow!" he yelled.

It seemed that I had aroused excitement in the Mudkip and the Bagon. But the Treecko still seemed a bit distant. They asked tons of questions.

"So, how was it like in the lab?"

"Which Pokémon lived here?"

"How did you escape?"

"Was there a bomb blast?"

I answered them by saying," In all due time, everything will be answered. But on the flipside, I need help making a team to take on those people. I need help. So, who wants to join me?!"

"Hold up!" the Treecko snapped," You're not just going to come into here and take my boys into a world full of danger. Look at us. We're as half human as you are. They hate us out there. Now you think that just because you're a final evolved Pokémon that you can boss us around but nooooooo. NO! NO! NO! N to the O. No, no, no, no, no."

"Listen. I had a lot of experience out there," I retorted," I can get them out of there and make them a great team. I know that they hate us but if we don't do anything about it, they'll keep on hating us."

I sighed as Treecko rolled her eyes," Look, I've read about a ton of Civil Rights movements and people like Martin Luther King Jr., Malcolm X and Mahatma Ghandi. They all fought for rights for their people and won. I want to be just like them and save our people. You know."

Just about Treecko broke out, Mudkip whispered something into her ear. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fine," she said," We'll go. But only because we don't have much of a choice. But I swear, if you harm even a hair on my boys heads', I will personally slit your throat."

"Done deal," I said," So what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

And so began our adventure into the Tunod region.

 **Sorry if the chapter was crappy. I was trying to do it while watching a movie. Hope you enjoy the chapter. DreParker03 out.**


End file.
